Unreal championship wrestling(UCW)
by franciscojalonso2001
Summary: UCW is a wrestling fictionary company which has characters of anime, cartoon and videogames as the roster, each month there will be 4 weekly shows(1 for week) and a ppv
1. UCW Impact(tv show), week 1, jan 2018

_goku(kayfabe owner) opens the show saying that tonight the first ever women's, television, tag team and world champions will be crowned_

UCW women's championship: erza vs sakura, winner: erza, after the match (which was back and forth all the time) erza and sakura shaked hands when ino appeared and attacked sakura from behind with a chair and left the ring, time of the match: 20 minutes

UCW tag team championship: the muscles(kinnikuman and kid muscle) vs class 1-A(deku and bakugo), winners: class 1-A, time: 14 minutes, the match saw the muscles losing due to them being too cocky during all the match(flexing their muscles, for example) which gave bakugo the opportunity he needed to rollup kinnikuman and get the win

UCW television championship: oliver(captain tsubasa) vs mega man, winner: oliver, time: 15 minutes, the match was a spectacle from the start to the end with both competitors doing bery risky stuff(megaman doing a senton through a commentary table on oliver and oliver doing a super hunricarrana of the top rope, the match came to an end when oliver connected his finisher(the score, a flying elbow) and got the pinfall victory

UCW world championship 20 man battle royal, winner: meliodas, time: 1 hour, meliodas entered as number 5 and eliminated vegeta to get the win, after the match vegeta seemed to aproach meliodas but then low blowed and attacked him, then he was joined by raditz on the beatdown

 _the show concludes with raditz shaking vegeta's hand this indicating that vegeta turned heel(prior to the beatdown of meliodas, vegeta was a face)_


	2. UCW Impact(tv show), jan 2018, week 2

indication: the text is normal for matches, _when the text is like this, it's a segment_

 _the show opens with an intro showing every member of the roster and closes showing every champion_ , _the song of the intro is "fight like the devil" by Onlap_

 _goku_ _enters the ring*_

 _goku: after last week's impact vegeta called me and demanded a world title shot ,at our next(and first ever) ppv (UCW Takeover: Bloody Rematch), which i gave to him but with the condition that he would accept the stipulation that meliodas will choose after his tag team match which will face him and oliver against vegeta and raditz and that match is next_

meliodas and oliver vs raditz and vegeta, winners: meliodas and oliver in a match that had raditz and vegeta not allowing oliver to tag meliodas until he managed to do it and meliodas got rid of raditz woth a tornado ddt, hit an enzuguri and then a meliodas clash(styles clash), his finisher and got the pinfall win, time: 15 minutes

 _meliodas: the stipulation for our title match vegeta is... FIRST BLOOD_

 _the muscles enter in goku's office*_

 _kinnikuman: goku, we want another title shot_

 _goku: you failed to win the titles because of your cockyness, why should i give ypu two another chance?_

 _*kinnikuman and kid muscle grab goku and lift him by his neck*_

 _kid muscle(while looking to goku): goku, give us another chance or we chokeslam you through your--_

 _*goku frees himself of the grasp of the muscles and sends kinnikuman against the wall of his office who slumps to the floor unconsious, then kid muscle looks scared at kinnikuman and then goku is on his face*_

 _goku(with a pretty angry voice): i should fire you, but i will let this incident slide if you leave this room NOW_

 _kid muscle: *glup* ok, s-sir_

 _*kinnikuman rises up from the floor*_

 _kinnikuman: no goku, even if you managed to make kid muscle to agree to left you i won't say the same_

 _goku: well, then you are--_

 _kinnikuman: wait, i have an idea what if tonight you put us against the champions and if we win, we get a tag team title shot_

 _goku: it's a good idea, i will accept, only if you accept my condition that if you lose the match you are fired, not kid muscle, you only, do you accept?_

 _kinnikuman: *breathing* it's a deal_

 _*kinnikuman followed by kid muscle leave the office*_

women's title n1 contender match: ino vs sakura, time: 20 minutes, the match was won by ino who rolled up sakura with tights to get the win, the match was for the first 5 minutes dominated by ino, until, after taunting sakura and failing to do a suplex which sakura countered into a suplex of her own, sakura gained control of the match and made us of her strength during the rest of the match, until ino managed to get the rollup and get the win

if the muscles win, they get a UCW tag team title shot, if class 1A wins, kinnikuman is fired: the muscles vs class 1A, time: 25 minutes, the match was back and forth with the muscles over focused and not doing any mocking or admiring their own physique, the match was won ahen kid muscle brassknuckled deku and rolled him up to get the win

 _after the match*_

 _goku: congrats you got a UCW tag team title shot, oh wait, no you dont because you cheated to win, so therefore i am using my powers to restart this match and find the true winners of this match_

 _*as soon as the match restarts bakugo brainbusters(the brainbuster is bakugo's finisher, the firebuster is the name he uses for it) kid muscle and pins him*_

 _goku: well i guess this means, that kinnikuman, you are FIRED!!!_

 _*kinnikuman looks in shock, then hugs kid muscle, leaves the ring and enters backstage, then kid muscle tries to attack goku but gets decimated by him*_

 _*goku enters the ring*_

 _goku: well it is time to announce that i have signed a group of superstars and here they are_

 _*rachel gardener, catherine, eddie, isaac "zack" foster, danny and the father enter the ring*_

 _the father: UCW, you are in a lot of trouble now that we *the father signals his friends and himself* are around here_

 _goku: what do you--_

 _*zack, eddie and danny attack goku while catherine, rachel gardener and the father look at the beatdown which concludes with a triple powerbomb of zack, eddie and danny*_

 _the father: we are the angels of death and it's time for us to dominate UCW_

 _*the angels of death(the father and his friends) leave the ring*_

 _the show closes with the angels of death standing tall (on the stage), with the father having a serious look on his face and his sidekicks laughing like maniacs looking to goku's lifeless body on the ring_


End file.
